


Galaxies

by RegionalSuicide



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Open-Perspective, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, my heart, pretty porn, super cute, uh yeah
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-17
Updated: 2016-08-17
Packaged: 2018-08-09 06:58:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7791391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RegionalSuicide/pseuds/RegionalSuicide
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He paints Galaxies, but Galaxies are created with him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Galaxies

**Author's Note:**

> Idk you can put like any ship in here but I wrote it for Joshler so yeah. Also open perspective so that's cool too. Enjoy!

His hands roamed my skin, the paleness of it bright against his tan complexion. long, wet licks came from his tongue down my stomach, and I felt light-headed as I slipped my eyes shut. His body came into contact with mine once more, pushing in and spreading my legs. He mutters 'slut' under his breath and I let him rock into me, my hands gripping his shoulders and my mouth occupied by his own. He tasted of whipped cream and pumpkin spice, his tongue dancing with my own. I arched my spine, my chest and stomach rubbing against his own roughly. loud moans and other pornographic sounds fill the room, and as I look into deep swirling irises similar to that of black coffee I know that I'm safe. He takes me higher and higher, my breath constantly quickening until I'm there and a bright light is behind my eyelids, white suddenly covers everywhere. I'm fucked into oblivion, and it's never felt quite as good at this moment. I'm seeing him, nothing but him because he is brighter than the stars. He is my sun and my moon and my earth and I can't do this without him. Soon I'm filled up, nice and full and leaking, just the way he likes me after a long, wonderfully drawn out night. The weight on me decreases and I feel so empty even though I'm still full of him and his seed. I pant, my breathing slowly stabilizing as I turn to look at him, and he looks at me. His smile is brighter than every sun, star, and moon combined, and I can't help but smile as I'm pulled into the comfort of his atmosphere. Oh yes, he might be seeing galaxies over stars, but I'm seeing him because he's the most bright and beautiful thing I have ever seen.

**Author's Note:**

> Idk, any constructive criticism? I could use it on the vague fics lmaoo anywho Stay Alive and Street my frens <3


End file.
